Halo: New and Improved Noble Team
by Phlanx
Summary: Noble six was miraculously able to survive the Fall of Reach, and has been tasked with getting Noble team back up to Full Strength. This will not be without challenges and after what happened, will he be able to lead his new squad to victory? Or will they fail like so many before them? I am planning on making this a submit your own character SYOC , form is in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: A Miracle

**This is a new Halo story I plan on working on, I am hoping to make it a submit your own spartan kind of story. If you are interested fill out the form below. **

The scanners aboard the Pillar of Autumn were picking up a lone signal.

"Sir, we've got a banshee waiting outside the hangar, orders?" a corporal asks.

"Open it, if its just one banshee, we can handle it." his commanding officer says before turning to look out at the hangar where a squad was alrady waiting. The large metal doors slowly slid open and the banshee, broken and missing parts, slowly flew in and landed. The man watched as the cockpit of the covenant aircraft hissed open. What came out of the aircraft, no one was prepared for.

A spartan, clad in black and green armor stepped out and stood there before falling to one knee.

"What is it, sir?" the corporal asked trying to get a good view.

"A miracle."

**A little short, but its just to get it started, here is the Spartan Form:**

Name:

UNSC ID (Spartan number? Something like B312, but not that because thats Six's.)

Gender:

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Weight:

Race:

Skin color:

Armor color:

Helmet? If you can think of one, put it:

Parents:

Family:

Personality (5-6 sentences, is your spartan social, quiet, kind, lovable?):

Preferred death, if I should choose to kill off a character later for story purposes:

Specialty:

Details (scratches, scars, special things about armor or body):

Romance:

Opinion on Covenant threat :

Others:

I'm skipping age because all the Spartans (III's anyways) are same age.

**I suppose I'll fill this form out so you can have a good idea of what my Six is like. **

Name (Last name optional): Riley

UNSC ID (Spartan number? One letter, Three numbers. Something like B312, but not that because thats Six's.) B-312

Gender: Male

Eyes: Green

Hair: Short Black Mohawk

Height: 208 cm, 6.8 ft.

Weight: 113.4 kg, 250 lbs. (Just put pounds, lbs, if thats easier for you, it certainly is for me)

Race: Russian/British

Skin color: Caucasain, white.

Armor color(I don't think I'll put armor configurations, too many to make up and hard to describe): Green and Black

Helmet? If you can think of one, put it: Mark V

Parents: Unknown

Family: None listed or known by higher ups.

Personality (2-6 sentences, is your spartan social, quiet, kind, lovable?): Noble six, the new leader of Noble team. The pain of losing his entire squad on Reach hit Six hard, he wants to get to know those he leads better and protect them as best he can. He is a stern, but kind man who has proved capable of leading a squad. He still feels bad about not being able to save Noble team and if brought up he will try to deflect any questions. He wants to be seen as an approachable person that his squad can talk to. (Sorry if it sounds kinda lame, my bad)

Preferred death, if I should choose to kill off a character later for story purposes: I am not sure if I will be killing off six soon, but it will be someting glorious if I choose to.

Specialty: All around hyper lethal vector. His preferred weapon is the dmr.

Details (scratches, scars, special things about armor or body): Scar going over leftside of lip, alongside left side of head, and scar on abdomen.

Romance: I don't know, maybe later...come up with something, I guess

Opinion on Covenant threat : After what happened on Reach, Six holds a grudge against the covenant. He wil do whatever it takes to win the war, or at least shift the balance.

Others: He has no accent, I don't really know what else to put.

**I'm not sure how many Spartans I'll accept, probably arond 5-9. Leave your Spartan in a review or PM. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Assignment

**Here it is, Chapter 2. **

Noble Six's POV.

I sat at the edge of the bed I had been given. The medical crew onboard had treated my injuries, they couldn't believe I was still alive. The injuries I had sustained would've killed anyone else...but then again, I wasn't just anyone else.

They had taken my armor to patch up as best they could, and I was given combat fatigues to wear. I stood up and stared in the mirror. I counted 3 new scars. One over the left side of my lip, a large one in my abdomen, and the last going along the left side of my head. I couldn't believe I was still alive. If only the rest of Noble team could've been so lucky. I sighed and went into the hallway, Keyes had ordered me to the bridge.

When I arrived I saw everyone in a hurry, panicked even. Keyes was waiting for me at the helm.

"What did you need, sir?" I ask, trying not to show any emotion in my voice.

"We need to talk Six. Follow me." he says as he leads me to his quarters. A lavish looking room that looked more comfortable than anything I'd ever seen. I sat down in a chair and he stared at me. "I was sure you had died when we left you back on Reach." he says, he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"The covenant we're strong. I was stronger." I say staring at a console nearby, I could see names coming up, most KIA, some MIA. "Has there been any word on Noble Three?" I ask, thinking of how Jun left with Dr. Hasley.

"None yet, we fear he may be KIA." Keyes says in response.

"Heh, Spartans don't die...they're just missing in action." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, whatever you say, Jun is listed as MIA. Which leads me to my next point. Why I called you here." he says as he hands me a datapad. I look through it and see the words 'New Noble' at the top.

"What is this?" I ask, confused.

"Spartans are our most valuable asset right now. You are the highest ranking one we have aboard, and we need a new team to carry out ops that regular troopers wouldn't...couldn't survive. We need Noble team." I wasn't sure how to feel right now. _Anger, Despair, Confusion. Hope?_

"You said I was the highest ranking Spartan you have aboard? How many Spartans survived Reach?" I ask, thinking of the ones I had seen before hijacking the banshee.

"Nine; not counting you. Most are still recovering or aren't mentally fit to go out into the field." I nod, trying to think this through. "Six, we need you. You are our best and only hope right now." I hang my head and sigh.

"Get me files on all spartans onboard. I'll also need a higher rank." I say as he hands me a datapad.

"Done and done...Commander."

**There, and in regards to character submissions...I have three spartans already. They are as follows:**

**Logan, C-109. **Submitted by Forgotten Tactic

**Geoffrey, B-603 **Submitted by ChaoticCrazy

**Lumi, Z-527 **Submitted by Lady Xzephyr of Helven

**Feel free to keep submitting characters, I was thinking of having at least 10-12 people on The New Noble team, and I would like at least 2 females. Not sure on the exact number of members yet, anyways...constructive criticism is accepted, especially if it will help me write better. **


	3. Chapter 3: Full Strength

**Chapter 3...I can not tell who how hard it was for me to write this, especially considering this is my first story. I hope you like it, thanks for reading.**

I stood in a large room where a makeshift course was setup, waiting beside Keyes as he explained the situation.

"You are all here because we need to rebuild Noble team and you are the only Spartans onboard. We've set up a makeshift course to test your skills. Stand on the line and get ready." Keyes says as we stand off to the side.

As they got ready, a few of them stood out from the rest. Most notably, the large man with golden runes covering his entire body, and I could just barely see a scar running along his neck. Keyes had told them to start, and immediately a man with a red stripe down his hair bolts ahead of everyone. He jumped up and climbed the first wall right away.

**XAVIER's POV**

I jumped off the wall and looked back. Everyone was still just getting over the wall. I was at the front of the pack. There were tires placed on the ground up ahead. I timed my steps and my feet went into and out of the tires flawlessly. I kept going and dropped the ground due to the low lying barbwire ahead. I crawled under and saw a few people who managed to catch up to me. To the left was a woman with wavy blonde hair, and to the right was a man with dark brown hair and a scar on his cheek. I finally crawled the length of the barbed wire and started moving again.

**EMMA's POV**

_And there he goes._ I had finally caught up and he just takes off again. If this were a race, I'd be in third. I kept running and vaulted over a small obstacle before catching up to the other man. We we're approaching an even higher wall, which ropes were hanging off. I grabbed one and started pulling myself up, pushing with my feet to get up faster. When I made it to the top I pushed my legs over the other side and slipped. I started falling when something grabbed my hand.

**GEOFFREY's POV**

I was barely able to grab her hand. I stared into her blue eyes and smiled a little bit before helping her down. I pat her on the shoulder and kept running, managing to pass another big guy with jet black hair. There was a rope swing up ahead and I went faster. As soon as I reached the ledge, I jumped and grabbed the rope, swung and flew to the other side. I looked back and saw another person coming. I threw the rope back to them before continuing.

**LOGAN's POV**

I just made it to the finish line. I knelt over a bit and caught my breath. The big guy with golden runes all over his body came in and sat down. I went over and pat him on the back.

"Finally made it, huh? Guess you don't get gold in this race!" I say with a laugh. He turns to me, stands up and stares me down. "Whoa, big guy. It was a joke, get it?" I remark, trying to get him to calm down. He shook me off and sat back down. Keyes and the man watching us came over. I stood in the group and waited.

**3rd Person POV**

"That was good, but now we need to see how well you can fire a weapon." Keyes says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Finally!" someone says out loud.

"Hmm...well, yes. We've set up a firing range. Grab a weapon and get going." he says before going back to his position. A few people ran over to the weapon racks and the others casually walked over and grabbed their weapon of choice.

**ALEX's POV**

I set up the M392 DMR and looked down the scope and at the targets. Paper sheets that looked like the Elites. I closed one eye and looked down again. I pulled the trigger and a hole opened up in the thing's head.

"Pew, Pew." I could hear the guy in the next booth talking to himself. It was the one who had pissed off the big guy. I stared down the range and fired again. Opening up two more holes in the sheet, right where the heart would be.

"Boom!" the guy says again. I sigh and wait. "Bang!" he says again.

_That was it._

**KEIRON's POV**

"Why don't you just keep quiet?" someone a few booths down yells.

"Come on, it's just something I do. Can't you deal with it?" the other responds.

I ignored them and stared down the scope. They kept on yelling, bothering some of the others. But not me, I was trained to ignore distractions. Breath in...and out. I fired two bullets. They flew out of the barrel, through the air, and opened two holes in the sheet. One in the head, and the other in the chest. I didn't like using this weapon, but I would adapt. _I always had_.

**SKYLER's POV**

"That's enough, fall in." Keyes yells out. I set the gun down and watched as he started talking again. "It seems your still proficient with weapons. But when a covie gets close, most guns won't help you. Partner up and practice your Close Quarters hand to hand combat." he says before moving back. I looked around at the group. Only one person stood out in my mind.

"Do I get a prize if I beat the big gold guy?" I yell out as I stood infront of him. The scar running along his neck made me wonder what he had gone through.

"Start whenever your ready." Keyes yells out again. We stood close to eachother and watched for the first attack. He threw his first punch and I barely had time to duck under it.

**LUMI's POV**

"C'mon you lumbering mountain...is that all you've got?" he asks before throwing a punch. I block it with my arm and throw another punch. He dodges it and kicks my leg. I barely moved and threw another punch. He ducked under this and moved in close. He managed to hit me in the face, twice. The pain was nothing, I'd already gone through worse. He kicked and hit me in the ribs.

"I thought you'd be strong, especially with those logs you call arms." the man remarks again. He was starting to make me mad. He went in for another punch and I stepped to the side. The speed of it caught him off guard, I managed to turn and get my arms around his neck. Putting him in a chokehold. He struggled and kicked. I went tighter and looked up to see Keyes and a woman with dirty blonde hair come over.

**SARAH's POV**

It's a good thing I got Keyes to stop them. They looked like they we're ready to kill eachother. I stood beside them both as they got up.

"Are you both alright?" I ask as I touch the smaller, hispanic looking man's shoulder. He shook me off and walked away. I turned to the bigger man, stopping and staring at the golden runes on his body. "Wow...your body.  
The way its so elegantly decorated with the runes. It's..." I get cut off by the man who had been talking to him earlier.

"Financially irresponsible?" he says with a goofy smile. I shake my head.

"It's beautiful." I add.

"Fall in." Keyes yells again. We went back towards him and fell in line.

**RILEY/NOBLE SIX's POV**

"Name and Number. Left to right." Keyes announces as he points at the first one in line, the one who had nearly been choked out.

"Skyler, S-205!" he says proudly. Next was the one who was making his own sound effects.

"Logan, C-109." he says with a salute. Then was the man who had gotten mad at Mr. Sound effects.

"Alex, G-153!" he says loudly. Next was one of them who didn't say much, the flawless marksman.

"Keiron, G-861." he says firmly. Then the blonde who had been talking to goldie.

"Sarah, B-223!" she announces. Then was the one who had gone through it all like a soldier, with precision and leadership.

"Geoffrey, B-603." he says with a tone that required attention. Then the one who had nearly fallen off the wall.

"Emma, E-219." she says with a soft, kind voice. Then was the one who had finished the obstacle course fastest.

"Xavier, A-238." he says calmly. Then, the big man who with gold runes who had been picked on the entire time. He didn't say anything and Keyes stood infront of him.

"Name and Number, soldier!" he yells. I sigh and stand up.

"Lumi, Z-527. File says he's a mute, so yelling won't make him speak." I say as I stood infront of him. His white eyes staring back. I turned around and stood there.

"You've all proven that your more than capable of fighting the covenant. Some of you have shown that you can work as a team, others...not so much. You we're all excellent shots. And your hand to hand should be good enough to keep you alive. This is why...I'm accepting all of you as part of Noble Team." I say as I turn to them. Most of them lit up at the news. "In order from right to left. Nobles 1-10. I am still Noble 6, so count me out." I say as they figure out their numbers.

**_In the correct order it went like this, along with squad specialty:_**

**_Skyler - Noble 10 - CQB_**

**_Logan - Noble 9 - Explosives/Sniper_**

**_Alex - Noble 8 - Rifleman and CQB_**

**_Keiron - Noble 7 - Sniper/Experimental Weapon tester_**

**_Riley - Noble 6/Noble Lead - Hyper Lethal Vector_**

**_Geoffrey - Noble 5 - Co-Pilot/Secondary Squad leader/Rifleman_**

**_Sarah - Noble 4 - Sniper/Rifleman_**

**_Emma - Noble 3 - Pilot/Equipment Specialist_**

**_Xavier - Noble 2 - Stealth Specialist/Rifleman_**

**_Lumi - Noble 1 - Backup Sniper/Rifleman/CQB_**

"Welcome to Noble Team. Go to the Barracks and get some rest, no telling how soon until we're sent out." I say authoritatively as they leave the room. A few chatting and others keeping to themselves. I stopped Geoffrey. "We need to talk." I say. He nods and sits down. "I am making you backup squad leader." I say, I immediately see a look of surprise.

"Why me?" he asks.

"Because, you showed the only bit of teamwork I saw out there, and thats what I'm looking for." I say honestly.

"Well, I'm honored." he says as he shakes my extended hand. I nod.

"Get some rest Noble 5."

**As always, constructive criticism is accepted, and if you don't like the way I portrayed your character, send me a message and tell me what you would like me to change. Anything that can help me is welcome, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Infiltration

**Back with a new chapter. Had a little bit of trouble with this one, not sure if it came out well or not. Feedback is welcome, and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 4: **

**NOBLE SIX/RILEY's POV**

"...And that's why we're sending you out." Keyes says sternly.

"Let me see if I got this right. You are sending my team to a crippled covenant cruiser to find and extract a group of spartans who we're onbard with a bomb?" I say with disbelief. He nods.

"They we're to board a crippled CCS-Class Battlecruiser that had strayed from the main fleet. Unfortunately, we lost communication with the team shortly after they made it on board. You are to board the cruiser, find that bomb and set it off." he answers.

"We'll get it done. What about the survivors?" I ask.

"Secondary, if any survived, get them out."

"Yes, sir." I say as I click the button on the terminal.

"That's a pretty tall order." Emma says through the Pelican's comm system.

"That's why they're sending us." Geoff remarks quietly as he checks his DMR over. I pull my helmet up over my head and check my weapon, the MA37 Assault Rifle. 32 rounds plus the magazines I was carrying. I stared back at Keiron who was inspecting his new weapon.

"What the hell is that thing anyway? It looks like a mix between an alien ray gun and a rifle." Logan asks with a smile.

"That's classified." Keiron responds quietly, paying no attention to anyone, other than the big man sitting across from him.

"When we land, here's whats going to happen." I announce to everyone. They look up and pay attention. "I'm spltting us up into 2 groups of 3. Lumi, Keiron and Geoff. You'll stay here with the ship." They nod. "Logan, Emma and myself will move through the ship, find those Spartans, and start up the bomb's timer."

"Commander, I see the ship up ahead. Heading for the hangars." Emma reports. I wait and wait until I feel the ship stop moving and the pelican's bay door open. We step out and look around. The Hangar's were empty, you think they'd have squads on us by now.

"Is this how the covenant treat their guests? I'm hurt." Logan in a mocking tone. "They must be pre-occupied. Nobles 3 and 9, lets move. 1, 5 and 7...watch the ship." I say as we start running towards the nearest door. It slides open and we move towards the bowels of the ship.

**GEOFFREY's POV**

And with that, they disappeared around the corner. It was just the 3 of us in the hangar now. I turn towards them and think for a second.

"We should make sure the hangar is secure. Lumi search the left, Keiron the right, and I'll take the room over there." I say as I point towards a lone door in the corner. They nod and move off towards their side and I'm left alone. _Not much for talking, are they? No matter_. As I reach the door I ready my weapon. I don't expect there to be anything in here, but just in case. The door slides open and inside is a room full of terminals and storage crates. I slowly enter and check my corners. Nothing so far.

I lowered my gun a little and looked inside one of the crates. Inside was about a ton of plasma grenades. I picked one up and looked it over. Yep, covenant plasma grenades. Standard Issue. I grabbed two and put them on my waist, they might come in handy later. I turned and pressed a few buttons on a nearby terminal. A warning came up, and I read it over. A ship-wide warning was in place, apparently there were intruders aboard. Was this regarding us? Or the survivors of the spartan demo squad? Either way we'd have to be careful. I spoke through the squad comm link.

**EMMA's POV**

"There's a ship wide alert for intruders, can't tell if its for us or the survivors." Geoffrey's voice comes through the comm system. I looked up at Six, who was leading the group.

"Understood, Noble 5. Thanks for the update." he says calmly as he turns a corner into a corridor. We follow and slow down when we hear something up ahead. It sounded like gunfire.

"The survivors?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Must be, move up and clear the room." six orders as we move up and through the doors. Immediately we could see a large group of grunts and jackals moving up. 2 spartans stood near the back of the room, behind a few tipped over crates. One was a female with purple and blue armor, the other a man with white and yellow.

Six immediately started shooting at the nearest grunts. I follow suit and throw a grenade into the group. A few of the jackals with shields turned to defend themselves, it wouldn't help them. The grenade went off and killed a few of them in spectacular fashion. One of the survivors stood up on the crate he was behind, weilding a grenade launcher.

"Haha! Let god sort these bastards out!" he yells out as he fires his weapon.

"Take cover!" Six yells as the grenade bounces and stops a few feet ahead of me. I was about to move when I get tackled and fall behind a pillar. The grenade goes off and I look up to see my savior. Logan, the joker. He was breathing rather heavily and I couldn't stop staring at him. He stands up and holds his hand out. I take his hand and stand back up.

We look towards the survivors and see a lone grunt trying to run away. The man caught up to it quickly, grabbed it by the neck and held it there as he pulled his knife out of its sheath. He was still laughing as he slit its throat, blue blood staining the nearby wall, floor and his armor. He seemed to relish in the death of his enemies, it looked like he was _enjoying _it.

**SIX's POV**

"What the hell was that!" I yell as I come out from cover. The man stared at me through the visor of his helmet, an EOD variant.

"God damn Drogan! Must you be so reckless?" the woman behind the crates yells as she shows herself. She had an AA helmet variant. It made me think of Kat and I got lost in the moment.

"Who are you guys 'sposed to be?" the man asks as he puts his knife away. I shake my head and come back to my senses.

"Noble team, we're here to make sure that bomb goes off." I say as I check the bodies for plasma grenades and anything I can use.

"Shouldn't be too hard. It didn't take any damage, but our bomb guy's come down with a sudden case of _dead_." the girl says as she points towards the back.  
I see a dead spartan next to a bomb.

"Understood, Noble 3, Noble 9. Take care of the bomb. You two, on me. There's gotta be more on the way." I yell before taking cover behind one of the crates.

"Yes, sir." they say as everyone moves to their positions.

"I didn't catch your names." I yell out as they stop and look at me.

"Paige. The homicidal maniac sitting next to you, is Drogan." the girl says before looking towards the doors.

"Can't wait to hear your exit plan, Noble." Drogan says as he pulls the battle rifle off of his back.

"You and me both." I say with a laugh.

**DONE! Finally! This chapter proved difficult to write, for various reasons. I hope you liked it and I will try to update before Tuesday of next week. And BTW: It will be very difficult to put an energy sword in the story for various reasons. **

**1. A failsafe mechanism destroys it when the Elite weilding it, drops it. **

**2. It has to be recharged after each use, as each hit uses up more of its charge. **

**These reasons are why we do not see it hanging off the leg of every Spartan, Marine and ODST in the UNSC. I'm sorry, but I will make it available during the time of death to some people (Like an energy sword duel, assuming that the Sanghelli is honorable.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE: Author's note.**

I am writing this so I can tell you what's going on with this story. It will be on a temporary hiatus so I can write out more of the chapters, flesh out the story that I have going through my mind, and get through a major case of writer's block. This will hopefully allow me to be able to update more regularly, write a better story and make everyone happy. I apologize to the people who have read the story and are wating for more chapters, I will work on it. For now though, _temporary_ hiatus.

I may or may not write some one-shots which could evolve into their own stories sooner or later, again, I apologize.


End file.
